Blackmail
by AdventureWriter28
Summary: Aoyama... blackmails Shindou, Tenma and... TSURUGI! And that's not all... he ALSO blackmails Kurama... and ICHINO later on...? But if the so called 'Blackmailer' suddenly softens his heart... what kind of favor will he do...?
1. Chapter 1

_Takes place before Genei Gakuen Match in the GO Series...Hmmm... kinda like the sequel of the GLARE BATTLE! (I technically haven't stated what timeline the Glare Battle is in... but I can say that it's in the GO timeline...so this two fanfics are in the same timeline...)_

* * *

**Fanfic: Blackmail**

**Chapter 1: Just what ARE THEY HIDING?**

**At Raimon's soccer club**

**(Aoyama's Point Of View)**

I could see it... even though it was far away...

Tsurugi was HIDING SOMETHING...

Normally in these events, it would be Kariya trying to discover it because he wants to trick persons.

But Kariya was busy sabotaging Kirino's life... Which was kinda normal for me now.

There was also Tenma, but he's busy... stalking Shindou anyways...

Hmmm... my best pal Ichino...

Was busy talking with Kurama weirdly...

"I wonder what those two are talking about." I muttered really low so no one could hear me.

And practically everyone else was usually doing the 'usual' thing...

There was one NEW usual thing, I heard that Nishiki finally confessed to Midori...

And for once, I'm GLAD that happened because there were a lot of bad rumors saying that Raimon members were GAY...

Though I'm not GAY though, I'm even dating a girl around my class...

AND THEY THINK I DATE ICHINO...

I just always roll my eyes with those rumors, BECAUSE I'M 100% NOT GAY.

Heh, getting back...

They all THINK they KNOW ME...

THEY ARE ALL WRONG...

I'm practically Kariya's other version...

ONLY MUCH MORE SCARIER AND I HAVE SKILLS...

REAL SKILLS IN DISCOVERING STUFF...

They all think that i'm just someone in the BENCH...

Heh...

I'm just better at hiding my personality...

Ichino even doesn't know...

Getting back to the REAL TOPIC...

I can see it...

Tsurugi was on the corner of the Soccer club room...

HE WAS ALWAYS THERE...

"Tsurugi Kyousuke... you are definitely hiding something..." I muttered...

...

...

...

"Are you okay...?"

...

...

...

"AOYAMA!"

I flinched as I turned around to see Ichino along with Kurama who was... blushing...?

Hmm... I'm guessing that Kurama finally admitted he's gay or something... which is again bad for the reputation of the soccer team though...

I'm getting meaner. Even though they can't read minds... I should probably stop.

I sighed and talked to Ichino, "I'm okay, so... if you excuse me..."

I walked away... though weirdly... Kurama was still blushing... Hmm...

A boy blushing means that he's either gay... or maybe... Minamisawa finally accepted Kurama as his boyfriend or something...

Though before I leave...

I just left a 'small' camera by the table...

I'm not like Tenma whose a stalker...

I'm not Kariya who just pull pranks...

I'm someone who blackmails people...

* * *

**(Tsurugi's Point of View)**

Somehow, I felt a very cold wind...

Normally, it would mean Tenma's in grave danger...

Which practically seems to be the case...?

I secretly hide my album of photos of Gouenji-san under my cape...

Getting back...

Because I couldn't find Shindou...

So I went around the comfort room to see if I can find them...

I know, it's kinda weird to try and find them in the comfort room OF ALL PLACES...

But hey... I heard Shindou was gay... and Tenma was gay...

So...

They could be doing 'something'...

...

...

...

I should really blame my older brother for polluting my thoughts...

...

...

...

Getting back, I opened the door to see...

Shindou was...

Well...

...

...

...

"WAIT... WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING SHINDOU..?" I screamed...

...

...

...

SHINDOU WAS PUTTING MAKE UP ON TENMA...? HE WAS RAPIDLY BLUSHING...

As soon as I screamed, Shindou covered his abs back and practically all the other Raimon members came.

"Tsurugi...? Shindou...? Tenma...? What's the commotion all about...?" Sangoku suddenly came in but Tenma suddenly returned back into the comfort room so that the others couldn't see he was in makeup.

"Errrr... Tsurugi! EXPLAIN!" Shindou said as he kicked me in the foot, WHO THE HELL DOES SHINDOU THINK HE IS...?

Everyone else now looked at me...

Shindou owes me... ALOT!

"It's nothing! I was just surprised at... ummmm..." It was HARD THINKING UP EXCUSES! "How the heck does my older brother think of excuses!" I thought silently...

There was a long period of pause...

"We're waiting Tsurugi... or maybe... it's something real BIG... tell me, what happened...?" Kariya said with a smirk.

I knew Kariya... he was a tricky person...

There was no way I could let him win... If I did, he would none stop trick me just like Kirino...

I have to win... and at the same time humiliate Shindou...

"Fine, Shindou here didn't want me to admit this openly but... Shindou LIKES Tenma!" I said, finally, that makes it even.

"Wait... WHAT?" Shindou said as he glared at Tsurugi like he was angry or something...

Glares from other people don't work on me... I've learned my lesson LAST TIME that Shindou gave me a glare...

"Pffft...!" Kariya said then all the others started laughing...

I could see that Akane was about to cry... I expected that.

Tenma who finally came out, had no make up... I'm guessing he removed it by washing it...

"So... what did I miss...?" The innocent person said as he didn't know what the heck was happening.

"Shindou LIKES YOU!" Kariya said as kept on laughing...

"WHAT?" Tenma said, rapidly blushing...

I survived the day...

And NO ONE discovered that I had my Gouenji album under my cape...

No one still knows I'm a big Gouenji obsessed fan...

Or is it...?

* * *

**(Shindou's Point Of View)**

After practice, I hurriedly grabbed Tenma and Tsurugi away...

Practice was awful in my case... along with Tenma...

I felt sorry for Tenma, he got caught up with my mess...

I'd normally ask Kirino favors, but he was being with... Kariya... being busy with him... 'as usual' which was irritating for me...

The reason why I made Tenma check the make up was that it was actually my gift for Akane. I wanted to know if the product was good so I asked Tenma to try it out and see if it was good. Then, I would buy another one, but just a better one, but still the same product.

YES, I AM NOT GAY.

I was in love with AKANE... Which now... well...

TSURUGI RUINED IT ALL!

"WHAT DID YOU JUST DO TSURUGI...?" I screamed at Tsurugi's face.

"It's called PAYBACK" Tsurugi said coolly... in which I wanted to smack him...

"You ruined my possibility of being with AKANE because of THAT!" I shouted back.

And with the commotion that were happening between the two... Tenma couldn't do anything but just look at the two.

But someone suddenly came from behind, I turned around to see Aoyama.

"Aoyama...? What are you doing here...?" I said as I noticed Aoyama hold something...

Three photos to be exact...

"Aoyama...?" I said again, Aoyama was different today... REALLY different.

"Hmm...I guess your the first three to know my real personality... oh wait, now that I think about it... Akane already knows." Aoyama said with a smirk...

"Aoyama...?" This was practically my third time saying his name.

"Ahhh... Tsurugi, Tenma and Shindou... YOU WILL ALL DO ME A FAVOR!" Aoyama said as his smile started to widen.

Was this really Aoyama...?

* * *

**(Aoyama's Point of View)**

I snickered...

Finally... I won't be benched anymore!

"The favour you will do me a favour... and that is asking Kidou-kantoku to make me play on the Genei Gakuen match!" I said with a smirk...

This was going to be fun for me.

"... And... why should we...? I'm not saying your weak Aoyama, but we already have thought out a plan already." Shindou said.

I knew that was what Shindou was going to say... Shindou was an analytical person...

But so was I...

"If you don't... well..." I said, then I raised the three photos...

I could see it, the eyes of the three suddenly started to widen.

The first photo had Tsurugi... HOLDING HIS ALBUM OF GOUENJI SHUUYA... WHICH CONTAINED A LOT OF PHOTOS OF GOUENJI!

The second photo had... Tenma under the 'make up'...

...

And finally, the last photo contained...

SHINDOU SHIRTLESS...

"That photo...! DON'T TELL ME!" Shindou said with much more shock than the other three...

"Yes, this was the PHOTO Akane mentioned." I said with much laughter.

I could see the other two planned on taking the photos...

"Your planning to take the photos...? Fine!" I said as I let the photos flew away, but the other two catched it.

I just laughed even more, "You do know I have other copies right...?"

"And also Shindou, I know you love Akane, if Akane does post those photos of you being Shirtless or if I posted it... I still have something to blackmail you." I said with much confidence...

...

...

...

"Fine, we'll let you play in the Genei Gakuen match..." The other three muttered in defeat.

"I won." I said with another smirk...

I'm not an ordinary player...

* * *

**End of Chapter 1...**

**I know that Aoyama's 'OUT OF CHARACTER'... Okay, practically almost all...  
**

**This is a two chapter fanfic! So read and review to know what happens next! And to know the 'reasons' behind some of the events here!**

**READ AND REVIEW!  
**

**(And I'll update this fanfic quickly, maybe around Friday, Saturday or Sunday)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

I can't believe i'm starting a new 'pairing' in this fanfic O_o Bleh... Anyways, it was in the summary if what if Aoyama's heart softens...

So here it is!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Aoyama WINS IT ALL**

**In Genei Gakuen Match...**

**(Shindou's Point of View)**

"Aoyama, it's your time to play." Kidou-kantoku said.

"Finally Aoyama! It's your time to shine!" Ichino said, congratulating Aoyama.

Aoyama was happy and was constantly talking to Ichino.

I was irritated...

VERY IRRITATED...

I knew that was just Aoyama's 'fake face'...

I did NOT expect that Aoyama was like that...

And now, I'm stuck leading the team... ALONG WITH HIM...

I was also STUCK AT TEACHING HIM PRESTO TURN YESTERDAY!

NOW... AOYAMA CAN ALSO USE PRESTO TURN!

Which just made me angrier...

I noticed that Aoyama was walking towards the field now... but he was thinking something...

JUST WHAT IS HE THINKING NOW...?

Could the day be worser and weirder...?

* * *

**With Kurama and Ichino...**

**(Kurama's Point of View)**

I was getting weaker...I had to admit that. I noticed that Hikaru easily got a shoot with Extend Zone...

Ichino patted me at the back.

"It's okay, you have 'it' now anyways, so it's understandable." Ichino was trying to comfort me...

But it wasn't easy...

Even if I was one of the proclaimed 'Glare Masters'...

Doesn't mean I'm a strong person...

Though I am trying to be strong, because if I wasn't...

They'll think I'm weak.

"Ichino... Maybe I should tell the others that-"

"No." Ichino cutted me off. "Let's chat it online later."

* * *

**At Ichino's house...**

**(Ichino's Point of View)**

I felt sorry for Kurama, I really did...

***CREEK***

I turned around to face the window... I thought I heard something, I just shook my head off and returned back to my computer.

_**Email:SeventeenThirteen**_

_**Password:Iris**_

_**Log in successful**_

If someone saw my email and password, they'll probably think it's nonsense at first... Which was a good thing.

I waited for Kurama to be online...

...

...

...

***BING***

**(Chat with Kurama Norihito)**

Ichino: Are you okay...?

Kurama: Yeah, just headaches.

Ichino: Good...

Kurama: Do you think I should tell others that I'm a girl...?

Ichino: No... you'll be immediately removed, since they'll think that you need to quit so that you can adjust first.

Kurama: Fine... thanks for comforting me...

Ichino: Umm... welcome...

**Logged off**

I logged off afterwards, it was weird... though I was blushing... back then, when I think of him as a male, I didn't care, but now... that I knew he was actually a 'she'...

..

...

...

* * *

**Somewhere else...**

(A 'certain' person's point of view...)

I got another big fish...

But for the first time...

I think I'll be doing THEM a favour...

I guess I'm getting kind hearted...

Or maybe it's just because Ichino's my bestfriend anyways.

Yes, it was I! Aoyama Shunsuke! I was the noise earlier Ichino heard, but I was grateful that he didn't notice it was me.

* * *

**Next Day...**

**(Normal Point of View)**

Everyone else was going to the soccer club room...

Shindou, Tenma and Tsurugi was exhausted for certain 'known' reasons.

Aoyama then suddenly grabbed Ichino and Kurama without notice.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Kurama said in anger.

"Aoyama, you didn't have to pull me like that..." Ichino said as he tried comforting Kurama suddenly.

Aoyama rolled his eyes, "I'm going to do both of you a favour."

The other two just stared at Aoyama, wondering what he was planning...

Aoyama then raised two photos...

The other two suddenly blushed...

The first photo contained Ichino and Kurama blushing during the match against Genei Gakuen when they were both beside each other...

The second photo was EARLIER before that event... in which... ICHINO WAS WITH KURAMA... and they were 'both' going to the 'girl's bathroom...

"Aoyama...!" Kurama said, trying to hold 'her' anger.

"How can this BE A FAVOR?" Ichino said in anger also.

"Because, I'm going to make the two of you realize your 'feelings' for each other." Aoyama said, rolling his eyes again.

"What do you mean...?" Ichino asked.

"You two... ARE GOING ON A DATE with each other." Aoyama said with a smirk, but the other two were just rapidly blushing...

"Whaaa... WHAT?" Both said again.

"Choose... DATE secretly, or do you want this photo to be posted in facebook...?" He then waved the photo at the faces of the two persons...

...

...

...

"Fine..." The other two said in defeat.

* * *

**In a restaurant...**

**(Normal Point of View)**

Ichino was waiting patiently for Kurama to arrive.

Then suddenly as the door opened, his eyes opened widely...

Kurama arrived... and she was beautiful! She wore what girls would wear...

And just like in those anime shows he watch... she had the 'shining' aura...

And if a girl had a 'shining aura', it means... SOULMATE...

And her bangs were clipped so that it will look more clean and formal.

Kurama motioned her hands at her bangs and tried to see if it was clipped properly, then she took a seat.

"Ummm... Hi Ichino..." Kurama stuttered as he said.

Ichino was still awestruck at Kurama, and he just gave a simple wave.

"I'm ordering this please." Kurama said, as she pointed at the food she wanted on the menu... Ichino also did the same...

It was very AWKWARD for the two...

Kurama also found Ichino 'cute' and 'handsome'.

"So... errr..." Kurama said blushing...

"Ummmm..."

...

..

..

"I love you." Ichino suddenly said to which Kurama's eyes widened.

"I love you too." Kurama said, blushing also...

...

..

..

"So this is what they call confessions...?" Ichino said as he rubbed the back of his neck, somehow it was able to break the silence.

"Yeah, though I think we should wait till we confirm our feelings." Kurama stated.

Ichino took a deep sigh, "Yeah, we need more time... but thanks..."

Kurama blushed more, "Why did you say thanks?"

"Because you returned my feelings for you." Ichino said to which they suddenly noticed that their hands were actually already close together...

...

...

...

"Mission success." Aoyama said from afar.

"Now one last favour..." Aoyama said as he started walking again.

* * *

**In Shindou's house...**

**(Shindou's Point of View)**

I was angry and sad...

WHY YOU ASK?

Kariya posted a photo on facebook of me and Tenma and stating that we are DATING! It was the photo of me and Tenma... which was... the one where Raimon had the match against Kuro No Kishidan in which Tenma couldn't stand up anymore and I was holding him...

"KARIYA...!" I said in anger as I started rapidly typing.

**Comments on 'Shindou and Tenma' photo...**

Shindou: DO YOU REALLY WANT TO DIE KARIYA?

Kariya: HAH! I ALREADY CREATED A NEW HISSATSU TECHNIQUE TO BLOCK YOUR HARMONICS AND FORTISSIMO.

Shindou: OH REALLY? You haven't EVEN SEEN MY NEW HISSATSU TECHNIQUES!

Kariya: And that would be...?

Shindou: Olympus Harmony, Joker Rains, Evolution and Sword Of Fire! TSURUGI! TENMA! WE ARE GONNA USE IT AT KARIYA TOMORROW! Now, will you remove the photo...?

Tsurugi: WAIT! How did I get involved in this?

Shindou: DO YOU WANT TO BE THE NEXT ONE?

Tsurugi: Errr... FINE!

Shindou: Tenma...?

Tenma:... Fine...

Kariya: O_o Fine, okay, I'll remove it...

Finally, I was glad he removed it. I sighed then...

***KNOCK***

I was suprised to hear a knock so I came out to see...

"A... Akane...?" I said while I saw Akane in front of me, she was looking at me intently like she was going to confirm something...

"Aoyama told me everything." Akane said to me as she suddenly took my hand.

Usually, I know that in these situations, the girl would be the one blushing...

But I was the one who was blushing.

"Thank you..." Akane said as she came into my house.

There were NO maids or butlers currently, and my parents were busy as usual.

It only meant that the only persons at my home were none other than me and Akane.

"I... You don't have to say 'Thank You'" I blushed rapidly.

"Just hold me close..." Akane said as she started hugging me and just like she said... I holded her.

I finally got the courage to say what I wanted to say, "I love you."

"Me too... I've always loved you." Akane said, but I motioned my face gently so that it would intertwine with hers.

And I slowly turned it into a kiss...

Somehow, I felt like someone was watching me...

Probably the camera's around my house...

But I didn't care this time.

I just cared kissing her and showing how much I love her.

* * *

**Somewhere else...**

**(Aoyama's Point of View)**

I was finally done; it felt weird, using BLACKMAIL as a way to make two couples fall in love...

Though there was still a problem with Kurama though, sooner or later the others will find out...

But at least Ichino and Kurama got together...

And FINALLY Shindou is revealed to be a BOY not a GAY.

I kept on walking with a smile on my face, somehow helping people is a lot better than blackmailing, though it still felt good playing on a match.

"Ehem, so you're the one behind the scenes..." A person behind me said...

I turned around to see...

Kariya Masaki.

"Hmmm... yeah, so what?" I said as I crossed my arms.

"I ain't gonna let you win." Kariya said as he also crossed his arms.

"Is it my fault that your pranks and other plans fail...? I didn't get hit by Fortissimo and Harmonics..." I explained and cleaned myself.

"Then just wait! Let's see who the real skilful blackmailer is!" Kariya pointed out.

"Oh really...? I thought you were just someone who pull pranks! Not a blackmailer but fine!" I said as I accepted the challenge.

"Then get ready!" Kariya said as he was about to walk away when I stopped him with swift motion.

He was surprised that I was fast, I guess he didn't expect that I was fast, after all, everyone just thought I was just a simple quiet person near the bench.

They ALWAYS have thought wrong.

"Sorry, but I have already WON." I smirked as I showed a photo... containing Kariya PRANKING KIRA HIROTO AND MIDORIKAWA RYUUJI SECRETLY!

"Where... how... HOW DID YOU KNOW?" Kariya said as he took the photo and looked at intently, NO ONE WAS SUPPOSED TO KNOW!

It was my turn to walk away... "Well... I have my ways. Anyways, I guess..."

"I won in the end. Also, if I'm correct, Kira Hiroto and Midorikawa Ryuuji doesn't know that you PRANKED THEM!" I said with a smirk as took out more photos of Kariya's pranks at Kira Hiroto and Midorikawa Ryuuji...

But then... I heard his foot stomp on the ground with anger.

"I haven't gotten serious YET, just you wait!" Kariya said as he stormed off and took the photos away.

"This is gonna be interesting." I said with a smirk...

I just looked at the photos I had...

There were so many people to blackmail...

But this is where the REAL COMPETITION STARTS...

I took a random photo at my pocket, whichever picture I choose...

Well... you could say I was planning to do... 'something' to it...

* * *

**With Shindou...**

**(Shindou's Point of View)**

I was HAPPY...

REAL HAPPY...

Finally, Akane and I are dating, OFFICIALLY...

But somehow, I kept on thinking I forgot something... REALLY IMPORTANT... But the thought quickly vanished since I kept on thinking of Akane...

...

...

"Wait a minute...!" I said in a hurry...

...

..

..

I forgot about the MY SHIRTLESS PICTURE! AOYAMA STILL HAS IT! And now that Akane and I are dating, and that he finally got his chance to play against Genei Gakuen... THAT MEANS HE COULD ALREADY POST IT!

I started logging into my facebook and took a look at my shirtless picture... THAT AOYAMA UPLOADED...

"_**AOYAMA!"**_

* * *

**End of Chapter 2...**

* * *

**And End of Fanfic...**

* * *

**Author's Note: **YAY! SUCCESS!

In other words... This fanfic has a sequel! Though, I'm gonna finish Switched Personalities first before I try to create another multi chapter fanfic... And I haven't thought of how to start this fanfic's sequel yet XD

So anyways.. READ AND REVIEW!

And tell me that in your opinion... WHO IS THE REAL BLACKMAILER? Kariya or Aoyama...? XD Or does anyone have any other nominations..? XD I'm still thinking of a plot for this sequel's fanfic...

And again... READ AND REVIEW!


End file.
